


Both is Good

by swankkat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat





	Both is Good

Happy Pride Month, lucifam.


End file.
